1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control circuits, especially to a control circuit for a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device usually requires cooling of the power supply and/or one or more components of the device. Traditionally, a fan may be used to cool the device where continuous rotation of the fan dissipates unwanted heat away from the device. A fan usually continuously rotates whenever the power supply of the equipment body is turned on, which may lead to undesired results. Unwanted noise from the fan rotation may be present in an environment where quietness is required. Additionally, continuous rotation of the fan will inevitably lead to accelerated deterioration of the equipment.